Game On
by Loopstagirl
Summary: As their future Field Commander, it was up to Scott to make sure his brothers were ready for duty - physically as well as mentally.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners._

 _Happy Birthday, Bee! It's that time of year again! And how could I not stick with tradition after another year of dealing with corrections and plots that make no sense! Hope you have a lovely day, and hope you like this!_

 _Big thanks to Angel-Sue for getting me way too excited about this, even when I restarted it three times. This story exploded on me and who was I to deny the boys?_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Pulling his jeans up, Scott froze, then swore when he heard his computer beeping. He tossed the towel on the floor and snatched up his t-shirt. He was still damp though, rushing, and the fabric got caught.

"Hang on!"

The call hadn't connected, but he yelled anyway. He finally yanked the shirt into position, forwent socks and ran into his room. The light on the monitor continued to flash as he threw himself onto his chair, forgot it had wheels and went shooting halfway across the room, grabbing hold of the edge of the desk before pulling himself back and turning the screen on.

Virgil raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Are you late?"

"No," Scott said, glancing at the time. 18:01.

 _Damn._

"Shut up."

"Being home doesn't suit you, big brother." Virgil looked smug as he folded his arms. Scott rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to clock in and out at home," he said, wondering why he was defending himself. "Or miss my slot if I don't get there on time."

"You were late," Virgil repeated, grinning. Scott flipped him the finger. He had been punctual for far longer than the Air Force.

"I can disconnect..." His hand hovered threateningly and Virgil held up his own in surrender. Scott sat back comfortably, smirking. It didn't feel like a victory – they both knew he wouldn't hang up.

They had their reasons for the time slots though. Scott and Gordon were both in the military. John's career with NASA meant he wasn't on the planet most of the time and Virgil was in a different time-zone at college. Both Virgil and Alan had class schedules. Trying to find a time to talk was hard.

But Scott was owed leave and when his father had dropped a bombshell, he figured now was a good time to come home. Alan was the only one who didn't know what their dad had been working on in secret for the past two years. Getting him to finish his schooling would be impossible if he knew what their future held. Gordon signing straight up rather than going to college had caused arguments – Alan skipping out on everything would be something else entirely.

Scott wanted to talk to his father in person though. Even now, a month after finding out what was going on, sent a thrill through him. An involuntary grin tugged at his lips and he tried to conceal it, concentrating instead on his brother.

"How was your run?" Virgil asked. He was rocking back on his chair and Scott resisted the urge to say anything.

"How'd you know-?"

Virgil picked up his phone, thumbing something in.

" _He won't leave me alone! Has he always been such a stalker?"_

Scott grimaced. Alan was a little too keen to have Scott home – especially to himself for a few days. He had been annoying earlier that afternoon, but Scott had forgotten he had text Virgil to rant.

"Nothing will drag Al out for a run. I'm guessing you took a longer route to stay out later?"

Scott flushed guilty. "Grandma came over," he said, "she made him back off. But yeah – forgot I had to wait for traffic here. It's weird being home without you."

He had been the first to leave home. Apart from coming home for visits, he hadn't returned. John and/or Virgil had always been here - either on summer breaks or scheduling their own leave. He wasn't used to just having Alan around. Thankfully it wasn't for long though, and Virgil seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"When's Gords arriving?"

"Tonight," Scott said. When Gordon found out Scott was home, he had organised his own leave. Scott knew Gordon's reasons were the same as his own: he wanted to speak to their dad about what the future held.

"That'll get Al off your back."

Scott made a non-committal noise, not wanting to admit he was secretly relieved. Virgil saw through him though – he always did – and laughed.

"How was class?" Scott wanted to get the attention away from him. The more he complained about Alan, the more blackmail material Virgil had over him. He had learnt long ago not to give his younger brothers that sort of power – it tended to backfire dramatically when he least expected it.

Virgil instantly launched into a long, rambling explanation that went over Scott's head. All he recognised was the passion in his brother's voice and he smiled as he tried to keep up with what Virgil was saying. His brother had struggled trying to decide what course to follow: practical or creative, head or heart. He had eventually decided, claiming he didn't want to lose his love of music or art by studying them.

He eventually fell quiet and Scott frowned. Virgil was chewing on his lower lip, not holding Scott's gaze.

"What is it?"

"If I show you something," Virgil said, sounding shy, "promise not to laugh?"

"When have I ever?"

Virgil disappeared and came back with his sketch book in his hands. He kept the cover closed.

"Dad sent me some of Brains' initial designs," he admitted. Scott's eyebrows lifted. He was surprised their dad had let anything out of his office. But he understood why: Virgil, more than the rest of them put together, would understand what he was looking at. Scott had been impressed without knowing what the design was telling him. Virgil, on the other hand…

"I'm taking this Design for Engineers class," Virgil said, "and we have to come up with something different. I saw what Brains did and well…"

He trailed off, flipping the cover on the pad. Scott whistled.

"Virg-," he breathed, shifting forward. The design was elegant, gentle curves creating a sleek craft. If Scott was reading the scale right, it was large. The wings didn't look big enough to keep it airborne but he didn't underestimate his brother's talent.

"Will it fly?"

"It should," Virgil muttered. He pointed out some areas where he had drawn a close-up of the schematics, going into detail that left Scott's head reeling.

"I have to prove it will work though, otherwise it's just a drawing. There's bits I can't quite figure out."

"Ask Brains?"

"No!" Virgil flipped the book shut and put it to one side. "I'll do it myself."

Scott smiled. It had been a _very_ long time since his brother had come to him asking for help. Virgil had always liked figuring things out and this was nothing more than another puzzle. Watching him, Scott frowned.

"You look tired," he said, quietly. He knew what college life was like. But Virgil was only halfway through his second year; Scott didn't want him burning himself out.

"I was working on the design half the night," Virgil admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't work too hard, Virg."

"Don't let Grandma here you say that."

"Don't let me hear you say what?"

Scott jumped as the door opened behind him. His grandmother stood there, a fond smile on her face.

"Come and say hi to Virgil, Grandma," Scott said, inviting her in. He heard Virgil swear softly and in the time it took the old lady to cross the room, Virgil had spun on his chair, his outstretched arm sweeping a pile of clothes off the bed behind him and onto the floor, out of view.

"Hello, dear." Grandma rested a hand on the back of Scott's chair just as Virgil turned back, a picture of innocence.

"Hey, Grandma. Scott emptied the pantry yet?"

"He's trying. That's what I've come to tell you, Scott, dear. Dinner is ready. Shall I keep you a plate?"

Scott glanced at Virgil, torn. His brother shook his head.

"Go," he said, "I've got stuff to do anyway."

Scott waited until his grandmother had shuffled from the room again.

"Stuff to do?" he echoed, smirking. Virgil blushed and looked away.

"Shut up."

Scott chuckled. "I miss college," he said. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"I miss Grandma's cooking. Go, eat, before Al forgets it's not all for him."

"I'll catch you later, Virg." Scott didn't need telling twice. Virgil was already turning away.

"Say hi to the kids when Gordon arrives," he said.

They disconnected and Scott switched off the screen before heading downstairs. He agreed with Virgil: he also missed his grandmother's cooking when he wasn't at home. He was going to have to make sure he kept his running up over the next few days so he didn't return to the Base out of shape and behind on training.

Meal-times were the thing Scott missed the most while not at home and he didn't even mind Alan pestering him for every small detail about the base and his life in the Air Force. He knew it all – Scott had lost count how many times he had told him – but he realised his brother hated being the only one at home. Eventually, his father shooed Alan away, telling him if his homework was done, he could play on his console while they waited for Gordon.

Scott grinned when his dad poured two whiskys and invited his son into his office. It always felt like a return to childhood when he came home but it was rewarding to know his father was seeing him as a man rather than a boy. The discussions that kept them occupied for the next few hours were certainly not one for children and once again, Scott marvelled at how long his father had been planning this and not letting anyone know.

It was late by the time Gordon arrived. Alan was half-excited, half-exhausted and it didn't take much effort on their grandmother's behalf to persuade him to go to bed and he would see Gordon after school the next day. None of them were up much longer – Gordon couldn't stop yawning after travelling all day. Scott went to bed, satisfied he didn't have to wait for a designated time slot to catch up with Gordon over the next few days.

He slept well and was up early, pulling on his running gear. But as he let himself out of the house, Gordon slipped out with him. He hadn't heard his brother moving but to his surprise, Gordon was also dressed in training clothes.

"Can I come?" he asked. Scott lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm not waiting for you," he warned. Gordon shrugged, his eyes glinting.

"Try me," he said.

Scott set the pace, wondering how far through training Gordon was.

Nearly an hour later, they arrived back at the house, breathless and sweaty. Scott was grinning broadly though.

He had honestly expected Gordon to start flagging. He knew his brother's strength was in the water. He forgot WASP would train their men on land as well as sea though and Gordon had kept up, regardless of how much Scott increased the pace. They had been fully sprinting by the time they arrived home, neither of them willing to back down. Gordon was breathing hard but that hadn't been what Scott had expected.

"I'm impressed," he admitted, laughing when Gordon's ears turned red. It didn't matter that his brother was in the military now – praise from big brothers still beat that of any superior. Scott started walking, gesturing for Gordon to join him. Their mad sprint hadn't left any time to cool down.

A companionable silence fell over them as they navigated familiar streets, both lost in nostalgic memories.

"Dad's idea," Gordon suddenly said, his voice low, "do you think we can do it?"

"Yes." Scott didn't hesitate. He had never doubted it since the moment he heard the plan. He knew what he would be giving up – but it was no more or less than any of his brothers. They had all been following their dreams – now they had a new one.

"I don't just mean Brains' designs," Gordon continued. Scott glanced around but they were alone – no one was out walking this early, not unless they had places to be with no time to eavesdrop on two young men strolling along. "I mean…well, us. Can we do it?"

Scott put a hand on Gordon's shoulder. He knew precisely what Gordon was asking. Could _he_ do it? For someone who had spent his teenage years becoming an Olympian, Gordon didn't have much faith in himself when it came to anything outside of a swimming pool.

"Yes." There was utmost sincerity in his voice. Gordon glanced at him quickly, then looked away.

They walked the block, then both stretched before heading in for a shower and breakfast. But as the hot water rushed over him, Scott replayed Gordon's words. Could they do it?

It was asking a lot of his brothers – _he_ would be asking a lot if his conversation with his father the previous evening was anything to go by. His dad wanted him to lead them, to make the tough calls. Scott didn't know if he was proud or terrified by the trust the man was placing in him, but he wouldn't let either emotion show in front of anyone else.

Mentally and emotionally, he was certain they could handle it. They had all been broken once before and as painful as it was, Scott was convinced his brothers had come through it stronger. They had also dealt with pressure – in their careers, in their life-choices and as the sons of a rising billionaire. He believed in them.

But physically? He couldn't lie; he hadn't expected Gordon to be able to keep up with him. He wouldn't stand a chance against Gordon in water, but what his father was proposing would need a different kind of fitness. Gordon had proved him wrong – but he was eight months into a military career and Scott knew first-hand what that involved. Gordon would be able to handle it.

The others though… It didn't matter for Alan right now. He was too young – there was no way Scott was taking him out into a danger zone while he was underage. He would have time to train Alan himself if all went according to plan.

It was the other two that gave him pause. John spent his time analysing data – admittedly while in orbit around another planet half the time. But he was used to zero gravity and while Scott was impressed by how fast John could move while floating, he worried what his brother would be capable of with his feet firmly on the ground.

And Virgil… Scott grinned ruefully even as he shut the water off and grabbed a towel. Virgil was enjoying college life. Scott wouldn't have it any other way, but he couldn't help wondering how much Virgil was letting himself go. He wouldn't have the same training time as Alan, not by the time he finished college. Virgil would be out there by his side, in the midst of the danger and the chaos. The last thing he needed was worrying whether his brother could keep up.

He tried to shake it off. He had always believed in his brothers and they had been active while growing up. But the doubt had wormed its way into his mind and he couldn't let it go. He had been running for a long time: it had been his escape when everything got too much – his chance to get away from the house, his brothers and his responsibilities. Gordon had spent years training as an athlete. Neither John nor Virgil, however, were used to that sort of discipline. If they were to be ready by his father's proposed time-frame, they didn't have time to sit around.

He stayed quiet during breakfast and waited until Alan had gone to school and Gordon to meet some friends. His grandmother waylaid him before he could catch his father though.

It was nearly lunch-time before he got his chance. His father had been in conference calls all morning, but Scott wasn't above pressing his ear to the door and, when all seemed quiet, knocking. His guess was right; his father invited him in and Scott slipped into the seat opposite.

"I've been thinking-," he began, suddenly unsure. He didn't want to sound he was doubting his brothers and certainly didn't want their father to think he didn't believe they were up to it.

"About John and Virgil?"

Scott started. "I-,"

"And whether they are going to be fit for duty?"

"How did you know?"

His father sat back with a chuckle, crossing his legs. "Gordon told me about your run this morning," he said, "and how you didn't expect him to keep up."

Scott flushed but didn't look away. "I've never seen him run," he protested, "not properly. What's that got to do-,"

"He also told me what he asked you." This time, his father's grin was obvious. "I know how your mind works, Scott. I know what you've been brooding about all morning."

"I haven't-," he let his argument die, knowing he would only make matters worse for himself. He folded his arms. "I'm right though, aren't I? There's a physical side to this job that they haven't considered."

"You realise John has already volunteered to man the space-station?"

"He won't be up there indefinitely."

"True. Virgil will be operating machinery, not scaling a mountain."

"It's not going to be that simple, Dad, and you know it."

Scott didn't notice his arms unfold, or the fact he was sitting up straighter - almost to attention - until his father raised an eyebrow.

"Stand down, soldier," he teased. Scott flushed, making a show of slumping back in his seat. He almost slipped off it and sat back up. His dad rolled his eyes.

"They'll only be annoyed at themselves," Scott said quietly, "then they'll try and push it too far too fast."

"I think you might be underestimating them," his dad said. Scott shook his head.

"John's used to zero gravity," he said, "not prolonged exercise."

"Actually-,"

"Besides, this is _John_. The kid who forged your signature at least once a month to get out of sports."

"He can - _what_?"

Scott winced. "Which apparently you didn't know about." He combed his fingers through his hair. "Dad, John doesn't run. He doesn't work-out – unless its his fingers or his mind. God knows how he has stayed in shape, but fitness wise-,"

"Scott, stop. NASA have a very strict exercise programme, especially when in orbit."

"- he hates it. Always had an excuse not to come out with me-,"

"They have gyms on the space station. They have artificial gravity and everyone has to follow a rigid routine to ensure they don't weaken their bone and muscle mass."

"-last time we went hiking, he was out of breath before-,"

"And you aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"What?" Scott realised with a start that his father had been trying to speak. The man looked at him in exasperation.

"You didn't come here for my opinion."

Scott shook his head. "Honestly? No. I want to test them. Now. While there is still time to implement a training program without it taking up too much of their time."

He didn't think his father was going to respond. The man just sat there, watching him for a long time with an inscrutable expression. Scott resisted the urge to squirm – it had been a while since a mere look had made him feel Alan's age.

"Fine."

"Seriously?"

"I can't talk you out of this. You've got the idea in your head and heaven knows you're too stubborn to let it go."

Scott would have denied it if he hadn't been getting his own way. He grinned, already planning how to address the topic with his brothers without them taking it the wrong way.

His dad opened a drawer and pulled out a file.

"One condition?"

"What?"

"Don't you dare tell your brother I've got this."

Scott agreed – not entirely sure what he was agreeing to – and his father handed the file over. Flipping it open, Scott realised it was John's. It was his data log from the station and judging by the dates, it was recent.

"How did you get this?"

"One of the guys on that station is an old friend. John doesn't know – I don't want him to know. He got there himself; it had nothing to do with me."

Scott nodded. He had had the same thing with the Air Force – the determination to prove himself without being compared to his father. He, out of all of them, knew precisely how John felt about following in their dad's footsteps.

"When Gordon told me what happened, I knew how you would react. I asked Mike to pull this up."

Scott flipped through. He reached a page that appeared to be John's physical results.

He read them.

Blinked.

Read them again.

"This is _John's_?"

The results were far from what he was expecting. His brother was running five miles a day on a treadmill in artificial gravity, not to mention the other exercises he was doing. Scott vaguely remembered John telling him about the daily training, but he hadn't elaborated and Scott realised he'd forgotten about it.

He resisted the urge to slide under the table.

"I don't know this kid," he muttered, aware his voice was a little faint. His father chuckled, taking the file back.

"Even you couldn't give him a routine that will outdo what he's already doing."

"But-," Scott didn't know why he was arguing. The results had spoken for themselves. He folded his arms, realising what didn't feel right.

"I wanted to train him." There was nothing but petulance in his voice.

"You wanted to help him with his homework as well," his dad said, fondly. "Soon realised he was showing you up."

"Thanks, Dad." Scott laughed. He should have learnt by ten years old not to underestimate his brother.

"I'm just about to speak to him," his father said. "Want to stay?"

Scott was never one to turn down the chance to talk to his brothers. He slipped around the table even as his father turned on his screen.

"One sec!"

Scott couldn't see his brother, only hear him. Then John appeared and Scott mock-glared at his dad. John was still in his training clothes – no doubt the man was trying to drive home the point that John was taking this seriously.

"Scott!" John sounded genuinely delighted and Scott felt guilty he had doubted him.

"Hey, John." He slid forward on his seat, vaguely aware of his father sitting back, letting him lead the conversation. "How was training?"

John shrugged. "Malc's trying to outdo me," he said, grinning. "Not trying hard enough though."

"Tell me more." It didn't take much prompting until he was getting a full description of the types of training that John had to do to ensure prolonged time in space didn't cause irreversible damage. Scott was aware of his father watching him with an amused look, knowing precisely why he was directing the conversation the way he was.

They hadn't been speaking for long when Gordon slipped in. Scott smiled: it had been a while since he had spoken to two brothers at the same time.

"What's up, Johnny?"

Scott kicked around a chair and Gordon straddled it, both of them ignoring their father's tut behind them. John grinned and, to Scott's amazement, looked smug.

"You owe me ten bucks."

"No _way_." Gordon sat up straighter, gaping at him. Scott looked between them, clueless.

"Yep," John said, "under by three seconds."

"Prove it!"

John turned away and, by the time he turned back, Gordon's cell beeped. Scott leant over as his brother pulled it out. John had sent a series of numbers and Scott realised they were timings. If he understood correctly (reading upside down wasn't his strong point), John had just run five miles in under forty minutes.

He was now convinced he didn't know his brother at all!

"Oh, you bas-,"

Scott cleared his throat and, when Gordon looked at him, not-too-subtly jerked his head towards their dad.

"What was the bet?" Scott asked, intrigued.

"Who could get their time under forty minutes first," John said when Gordon refused to answer. "Gords wouldn't stop complaining about the runs and it's the only thing our training has in common."

Scott chuckled. He should have known. If there was one way to make a Tracy push themselves, it was a brother challenging them. He realised that their training strategy was far more effective than anything he would have come up with and he stored the idea away for later use – he still had to persuade Virgil, after all.

"Hey, Scott?" Gordon turned a winning smile his way that instantly put him on his guard. "We're both home for the next few days, right?"

He knew what Gordon wanted. He glanced at John, who shook his head with an expression close to pleading on his face. If Gordon trained with Scott, John wouldn't stay in the lead for long.

"I'll give twenty bucks to whoever gets under 35 first," he said, smirking.

"What can you do it in?"

Scott shook his head, not answering John. He didn't need to – someone else got there first.

"31," his dad said from behind him. Scott spun the chair, narrowing his eyes. John wasn't the only one who had followed in their dad's footsteps. If the man still had contacts out near Mars, Scott wondered just who on the base his father was speaking to. His dad didn't give anything away though, just returned his stare calmly.

"That's impossible," Gordon groaned. Scott stood, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Nah. You've just got different strengths to me."

He didn't take back the challenge though. He glanced at his father as he moved towards the door, who shook his head in bemusement. He knew precisely what Scott was doing. Just because he didn't need to train John the way he initially believed didn't mean he wasn't going to use the situation to his advantage. His brothers would be more than ready to handle the physical side of things when they launched their father's idea. The best bit was that they'd have no idea Scott had played them.

"Who wants coffee?"

"Me," John said wistfully.

"Out of my delivery area. Don't hang up until I'm back."

He left the room, with both his father and Gordon putting their orders in. He regretted asking! But as he waited for the water to boil, Scott mulled over everything that had been revealed since he had first entered his father's office.

He should have realised John was more prepared than Scott gave him credit for. His brother had spoken about training during the last few months, after all.

Virgil, however, was going to be a different story entirely. Scott remembered his college days all too well and one talent he had never developed was cooking. Too many pizzas – hot and cold – had been his staple diet and Virgil appeared to be following suit.

He had no idea how he was going to persuade his brother to even listen to what he had to say.

But there was a reason why challenging John and Gordon was a guaranteed way to get them to do what he wanted. They had learnt it from him. And Virgil was no different when it came to backing down.

All he had to do was find the right challenge. It should be easy.

 _Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the comments/follows! I have to admit to really getting the giggles with this one!_

* * *

Scott sighed in relief, _finally_ finding the right door. He had forgotten the spiralling maze of halls – used to the clean, straight lines of the barracks. Not that he was going to tell Virgil – his brothers had already started with the teasing comments that he was getting old.

There was a bag slung over one shoulder and a box of cookies in his hand. Grandma had pressed them on him as he was leaving, along with stern words that she would be checking in with Virgil to make sure he received them all. Scott had put them out of reach for the entire journey – he didn't trust himself.

Now though, he was looking forward to seeing his brother's reaction.

If he was honest, he was just looking forward to seeing his brother.

It felt like an age since he had seen Virgil, and even longer since it had been just the two of them. Vid-chats didn't count.

Scott hadn't told Virgil about his complete failure when it came to judging John. He didn't want his brother to be on his guard, ready to fob him off with excuses about why he couldn't run. He also didn't want to admit to how badly he had got it wrong with John – it was too much leverage to give Virgil willingly.

He knocked. Knowing Virgil's schedule had its advantages; there was a high chance he was in. He didn't have classes until the following morning and he hadn't mentioned plans when they had chatted the night before.

Hearing movement from in the room, Scott grinned. The door didn't open though, and he shifted from foot to foot.

His father had walked in on his conversation with Virgil the evening before. He, too, noticed that Virgil looked tired. His face was pale and there had been dark circles under his eyes that were more than just one all-nighter studying. Scott hadn't known how he was going to broach the subject of testing Virgil, but his dad beat him to it. He agreed Scott could go to Denver, with the promise he got Virgil out into fresh air and sunshine while he was there.

Scott had left first thing in the morning, catching the first flight that came this way and hiring a car for the rest of the journey. He only had two weeks' leave – he didn't have time to waste.

Finally, the door opened.

"Surprise!"

Virgil stared at him.

"Wha-?"

It wasn't the reaction Scott was after. Virgil looked _horrified_.

"Virg?"

His brother's gaze shifted to see if Scott was alone, took in the bag and the cookies. He winced, and Scott recognised a look of pure panic.

"What's wrong?"

Virgil didn't answer. At least, not verbally.

He slammed the door in Scott's face.

Completely stunned, Scott froze. He didn't even think of knocking again. He hadn't given much thought to how Virgil would feel about him turning up unexpected, but he thought his brother could at least _pretend_ to be glad to see him.

The door opened. Virgil didn't meet his eye. Instead, he grabbed the box of cookies out of Scott's hand and shut the door again.

Scott made to knock, then paused, and leant closer, pressing his ear to the door. There was hurried movement from inside and a voice. It was too low for Scott to hear, but he was sure Virgil hadn't slipped so far that he was talking to himself. Someone else was in there.

Understanding started to dawn on Scott when the door opened again. This time, Virgil pulled it openly properly, refusing to look at his brother. Scott was right: he wasn't alone.

A girl with long blonde hair and startling green eyes kissed Virgil on the cheek before slipping out with a shy smile at Scott. She was wearing a pair of shorts and ankle boots that showed off her legs perfectly and Scott couldn't resist twisting to watch her walk away. Then he realised she was wearing Virgil's shirt and she turned to wink before disappearing around the corner.

Scott whistled. "I'm impressed."

"Shut up," Virgil grumbled, finally letting him in. Scott entered and laughed. Virgil was certainly enjoying not having their grandmother nagging about keeping his room clean and tidy.

"Seriously," Scott said, perching on the edge of the rumpled bed and trying not to think about what Virgil had been doing before he knocked on the door. He looked properly at his brother.

Virgil definitely looked tired and if hadn't been the passion in his voice when he spoke about his course, Scott might have questioned the truth of what these late-night study sessions included. It was two in the afternoon and it was obvious by his tussled hair that Scott's knock had woken him up. Scott tried to look at his brother critically, remembering why he was here, but something got in the way.

"That's my sweater."

"So?" Virgil tugged at it. It was too big on him – it had been too big on Scott (it had been a phase his grandmother had detested). It hung past his waist and Virgil had the sleeves rolled up. Scott had absolutely no idea what condition his brother was in.

Scott smiled softly. "You brought it to college with you."

"No," Virgil lied, scowling at him. He kicked around his desk chair, straddled it and opened the box of cookies. Scott reached forward and Virgil slapped him on the hand.

"They're mine."

"I brought them!" Scott protested, rubbing his hand in mock-indignation.

"Why did you?" Virgil took a bite before relenting and allowing Scott to have one. "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I wanted to see you?"

"That's bull," Virgil said, yawning. "You've only got two weeks leave – you want something if you've come halfway across the country to see me."

Scott looked at him. The bare feet and artfully ripped jeans. The oversized sweater, messed up hair and yesterday's stubble.

"It can wait," he said fondly. "Get dressed – I'll buy you lunch."

He waited until Virgil had showered and shaved but didn't say anything when he pulled the same clothes back on, ran a hand through his hair and slipped shoes on. They left his room but Scott gestured for Virgil to lead the way. He had only been a couple of times and had no idea where he was going. This was Virgil's space.

"Why did you shut the door on me?" Scott asked, "you look terrified."

Virgil glared at him. "I wasn't expecting my big brother on the other side of the door! I…" he trailed off, wincing. "I panicked."

"You panicked?"

"What if you had Dad with you? Or Al? Or _Grandma_?"

Scott conceded the point. "Grandma might have been distracted by the state of your room."

"Shut up." Virgil dug his elbow into Scott's ribs. "Not all of us are control freaks."

"Charming. I come halfway across the country and bring you cookies and get insulted for my trouble."

"Didn't ask you to."

Scott looked at his brother. Virgil was avoiding his eye but grinning. Scott slung a companionable arm over his shoulders.

"It's good to see you, Virg."

"Yeah," Virgil said softly. "You too."

Virgil took them to a diner where one of the waitresses gave him such a dazzling smile that Scott was blinded by it. Virgil winked in return, slipping into a booth with faintly glowing cheeks. Scott lifted an eyebrow and slid in opposite him. His brother avoided his gaze.

"So-,"

"Don't." Virgil muttered, his blush getting worse. Scott chuckled and sat back. Virgil had had girlfriends through high school, even believing one was _the_ one before she dumped him for a guy on the football team. But his brother had a different sort of confidence now and Scott knew that doing what he loved, away from the shadow of two older brothers, meant Virgil was really coming into his own here.

Scott felt guilty about why he had come. If Virgil joined their father's dream, he could lose this. He would lose the chance to truly be himself. But if Virgil didn't join, Scott wasn't convinced he would go through it without his brother by his side. In all his daydreams about their future, Virgil had been with him.

"What's her name?" Scott asked, thinking back to the girl leaving Virgil's room.

"Which one?" Virgil said distractedly and Scott gaped at him.

"Virgil!"

"What? Oh…go away, Scott, you can't ask me questions like that before I've had coffee."

"Like the name of the girl you're clearly sleeping with? You need coffee to remember that?"

Virgil flicked a sugar cube at him but neither of them said anything as the waitress brought over coffee and took their orders.

"Danielle," Virgil said. "And before you ask, the waitress is Candice and no, I haven't slept with her."

"Flirted by the look on her face though."

Virgil shrugged. "I'm young."

Scott snorted. "If I told you Gordon has a thing for one of the girls in his squad…"

"The kid needs to focus on his training," Virgil said sharply.

Scott burst out laughing. Virgil looked at him, then realised he had been played. He flicked another sugar cube.

"It's instinctual," Virgil protested. "You bring up Gordon and Alan and it just happens."

"Tell me about it," Scott said, folding his arms with a smile. "I don't get to turn it off. John seems to though."

"Are you _kidding_? John's worse than you at times."

"Have you spoken to him recently?" Scott spoke carefully, trying to judge whether Virgil had been warned about what was coming his way. Virgil shrugged.

"Not for a few days. He had something he wanted to focus on and I've had a few projects. We couldn't get it to work."

Secretly relieved, Scott sat back. He wanted to bring this up with Virgil in his own time, rather than have his brother on the defensive from the start. He couldn't test Virgil today – he had to give him more warning than tipping him out of bed, giving him lunch and telling him to prove himself.

The diner was busy though and Scott didn't want to risk being overheard. There was no way he could bring up the exercising without talking about why and he didn't want a hungover college kid to overhear their father's secret plans.

If he was honest, he also forgot about it. It might have been the reason why he had come to Denver, but having the chance to catch up with Virgil without the others around was nice. John was okay, and even Gordon now he had found his own path. But Alan would spend the entire time talking about what he was going to do when he got to college and there was never the chance for the two of them to just chat.

They dragged lunch on for most of the afternoon before Virgil said he would show him around. Scott paid, but Virgil tipped, causing Scott to be stunned by another smile from Candice.

"She likes you," he muttered as they left. Virgil shrugged.

"Not my fault." His brother hunched his shoulders and Scott grinned. It was clear Virgil had no intention for the others to find out quite how popular he was. He would never live it down – and Scott was already thinking of ways he could use this against his brother. It was great being the eldest – the others had still been in school when he was at college and none of them had been able to surprise him the way he had just done to Virgil. He was glad – there were several things he could think of that he had no intention of his family ever finding out.

Virgil took him on a walk around the campus. Scott had to admit it was beautiful and he could see why Virgil had fallen in love with it. They walked close to the engineering building and Scott made all the right noises at the way the architecture reflected the discipline. They stopped by a fence and Virgil lent his elbows on it, leaning forward and gazing at the building.

"I'm glad I picked here," he said quietly. Scott mirrored his position. "At least I can help out… with Dad. I'll know what to do."

"Is it truly what you want?" Scott asked. "You're giving up a career, Virg."

"So are you. And Johnny and Gords. Besides, can you see me just fixing monorail lines in five years' time?"

Scott chuckled. His brother had a point. With what their dad had planned, Virgil would continue to be challenged the entire time. It helped that they would be working alongside the best mind Scott had ever known – providing Brains let Virgil help.

"Do you think we can do it?"

Scott grinned. Gordon was obviously not the only one having doubts about their future.

"Yes," he said, echoing what he had told Gordon. "Actually, that's why-,"

"Virgil!"

The voice came from behind them, cutting Scott off. He turned, Virgil following suit, to see a group of three girls walking towards them. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"More fans?"

Virgil huffed a long-suffering sigh before straightening up. "What's a guy to do?" he said before grinning at the girls.

"Hayley."

"You're coming to Brad's thing tomorrow, aren't you?"

Virgil nodded, but Hayley's friend was looking at Scott.

"Hello."

"Hi," Scott said, leaning casually back against the fence while secretly hoping it wouldn't give way. She was gorgeous; cropped brown hair set off the freckles dusted across her cheeks and drawing attention to the mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"I haven't seen you before."

"No, you haven't." Scott grinned. Virgil groaned.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody." Virgil spoke quickly.

The girl shook her head. "They don't make nobody's like that."

"Fine. He's my older brother." Virgil said it with another groan, making it sound derogatory. It backfired – her eyes lit up.

"Older?"

"He's in the Air Force. Military. Very bor-,"

"Do you have a uniform?"

Scott winked. "I do."

Virgil shot him a disgusted look he pretended to ignore. His brothers seemed to forget he was as human as they were and wasn't above flirting with a very cute college girl if he wanted to.

"I bet you look good in it." She moved closer but Virgil stepped in the way.

"He's boring! A control freak! A stickler for the rules, never has any fun, doesn't even know what fun is if it bites him on the ass!"

Virgil's voice rose to a shout by the end of it. There was a long silence after he finished.

"Thanks, Virg," Scott said, drily.

"Come to Brad's tomorrow," Hayley said, "and bring your brother."

The girls turned to leave and Virgil glared at him.

"Look what you've done. I didn't even ask her for coffee."

"Hayley? How many do you have?"

"If you breathe a word of this to Gordon-," Virgil's tone held a warning note but Scott grinned, hit by an idea.

"It's not Gords you need to worry about," he said, "it's John."

He started walking, making a show of pulling out his cell as he did so.

"Don't you dare!" Virgil was following, just as Scott predicted. He broke into a run, jogging backwards as he taunted his brother, goading him into giving chase. Virgil took a few steps, then shook his head.

"I was up half the night," he said, "I don't have the energy for you."

"Well, you weren't studying last night." Scott waited for Virgil to catch up with him. If he wanted to trick his brother into revealing his level of fitness, he was going to have to try harder than that. Still, it had been worth a shot.

"Dad's worried about you," he continued when Virgil reached him. "He said you're too pale."

"I'm too pale? Has he seen John?"

"John's always been pale," Scott said, shrugging. "You just look tired."

Virgil rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. He suddenly reminded Scott of the ten-year-old who wanted to be part of the orchestra in a school-play. It was a far cry from the college-Virgil he had been with all day.

"What is it?"

"It's harder than I thought," Virgil admitted. "I've got all these ideas and there's so much I want to try but it doesn't always work."

"Tell me," Scott commanded. He knew what Virgil was like – if something was on his mind, he needed to talk through it. As his brother spoke, he realised it wasn't just his grades he was worried about. Virgil wanted to do really well because he knew what their future held. It wasn't just fixing a few monorail lines that would depend on his talents and Scott cursed himself for not realising the pressure his brother was putting himself under.

"It's not all up to you, Virg."

"It freaks me out, Scott," Virgil admitted. "The idea of all those lives being in our hands – in _my_ hands."

"We'll be ready for it," Scott said. "That's why I'm here, Virg. I want to put together a training programme."

"Good idea," Virgil said, surprising him. "We can run through potential situations and I can show you some basic maintenance stuff."

"I didn't mean theoretical stuff, Virgil. I need to know you can handle it physically."

Virgil stopped walking, staring at him. "You don't think I can?"

"I thought the same about John."

" _John_? You realise he's holding the record on the station right now for being the most active?"

Scott scowled. How was he the only one who didn't know how hard John was training? "As I've just discovered," he muttered. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Virgil couldn't hold his gaze though, looking sheepish. Scott put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what college life is like, Virg. I'm glad you're enjoying it. But building up stamina takes time."

Virgil opened his mouth but Scott held up a hand. "And I don't mean like that."

Virgil flushed, making Scott laugh. "Is that why you're here?"

Scott nodded. "I need to know what you're capable of."

Virgil nodded. He couldn't hold Scott's gaze, playing with the hem of the sweater. Scott realised this was awkward for his brother – they had all prided themselves on being fit and active while growing up. But this was a different type of fitness and he understood how hard it would be for Virgil to admit – to both himself and Scott – that he wasn't in the best shape.

"Now?"

Scott shook his head, taking pity on his brother. "No. You've only been awake a few hours. Get a good night tonight and we'll do it after your class tomorrow."

Virgil sighed. "Knew you wanted something."

"I did also want to see you, Virg."

His brother finally looked him in the eye and Scott was relieved that he didn't seem to be mad at him.

"Come on," Virgil said, "you can buy me dinner."

"We've just had lunch!"

"Poor college student," Virgil said theatrically, "you need to feed me. Imagine what Grandma would say if I told her you made me go hungry?"

"You realise the Air Force doesn't exactly pay well?"

Virgil shrugged. "You want me to build stamina, you're gonna have to feed me."

Scott realised he had no argument against that. Virgil took the lead again but he moved off campus to a small restaurant. It was set in the basement of another building and Scott instantly knew it wasn't the normal student scene. He also knew how Virgil had found it – the décor looked familiar and Scott was certain it was some of the artists that Virgil spoke about.

But without the fear of being overheard, or recognised, they were able to properly talk. About the past, the present and their future. Despite the pressure, Scott realised Virgil was as excited about it as he was. Not many people truly got the chance to make a difference and neither of them were going to let the opportunity pass them by.

Scott paid – again – and paused when they stepped outside.

"Where are you staying?" Virgil asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"There's a motel down the road. I was going to see if they had rooms."

"Nope." Virgil started walking away. "You can crash at mine."

Scott grinned. He didn't admit he had been hoping for that and the bag he had left at his brother's earlier that day had the necessities for such a stay.

"You've got class in the morning though."

"It's at ten," Virgil said. "You probably would have run the whole of the campus by then. At least this way, I can ignore you otherwise you'll turn up at my door at seven and wake the whole hall up until I let you in."

"You could come with me," Scott suggested tentatively. Virgil gave him a dark look.

"I agreed to do your test," he said, "but that happens on my terms at some civilised time of day."

"Do you have work to do tonight?"

Virgil shook his head. "Nothing that can't wait." He caught Scott's eye and grinned. "You did come all this way, after all."

Scott grinned. They picked up a few beers on the way back and Scott soon found himself propped up against Virgil's bed, watching his brother try and explain something in his latest design that made no sense to Scott. Judging by Virgil's gestures, it wasn't making a lot of sense to him either but that was probably the beer rather than the actual design.

He intended making sure that Virgil got an early night, agreeing with his father's assessment that his brother looked tired. But it had been too long since they had been by themselves and they stayed up talking until late in the night.

Virgil fell asleep first, sprawled across his bed, still fully dressed. Scott teased the almost-empty bottle from his brother's hand and awkwardly dragged the duvet out from under Virgil before dumping it on top of him. It came as no surprise his brother didn't move – once Virgil was asleep, that was it.

It didn't take him long to find some spare blankets – he knew what his grandmother was like and knew she would have sent Virgil off with far more than he actually needed – and made himself a bed on the floor. He had slept in worse places.

Sleep still took a long time to come though. Once he knew what he was dealing with from Virgil's side of things, he could start making a plan. John might not need to be trained in the way Scott had been hoping, but Virgil didn't have NASA or the military giving him a routine to stick to. It would be up to Scott to make sure his brother was ready to handle whatever their future held.

It should have daunted him but it didn't. He had been guiding his brothers for as long as he could remember. But for the first time since they were young children, Virgil needed him again.

He finally fell asleep, smiling at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you again for the great comments. I hope you like the final chapter. I've had a blast writing this._

* * *

Scott borrowed Virgil's key the following morning and - as his brother predicated - did a circuit of the entire campus before returning to the halls. They were still quiet; the students weren't awake. But while Virgil had been asleep when Scott had left, he was in the shower when he returned, much to Scott's surprise.

He stretched and grabbed some water while waiting for Virgil. He rolled his eyes when his brother appeared.

"That's also my sweater."

Virgil grinned at him. "Not," he said, smug, "it's John's."

Scott shook his head. "Where do you think John got it?"

Virgil's satisfied smirk faded and Scott chuckled, moving past him to the bathroom.

"You're up early," he said.

"I'm going to the lab," Virgil said. "There's something I want to get sorted before class."

Scott nodded. He had dropped by unexpected on his brother; he couldn't expect Virgil to put everything on hold. They arranged for Scott to meet him after class; he could keep hold of the key and explore rather than being stuck in Virgil's room all morning.

By the time he had showered, Virgil was gone. Scott pocketed the key and went to find some food before having a more thorough explore of the campus. He found the gym and organised getting a pass for later that day, intending to make good on his promise to see what Virgil was capable of.

Unlike John, he was certain Virgil wouldn't surprise him. He had spoken to his brother enough during Virgil's time here to know his brother worked hard and played harder. Exercise and gyms had never been mentioned.

There wasn't a lot for Scott to do after that. He passed the time by calling home – he was still on leave, after all, and felt guilty he had abandoned Gordon and Alan without a second thought to spend time with Virgil. By then, it was time to meet his brother.

Scott was looking forward to the afternoon. Once he knew Virgil's capabilities, he could start planning for the future. He wasn't an engineer like Virgil, or a computer genius like John. He couldn't study and plan for this dream; he would play his part once it was operational. This was the only thing he could do and he intended to make the most of it.

He got lost finding the right building, but Virgil wasn't waiting for him. Scott leant against the same fence as the day before and waited.

And waited…

…and waited.

Over an hour passed and Virgil still didn't appear. Several students passed him but not his brother.

Scott eventually pulled out his cell. He had to call twice before Virgil picked up.

" _Sorry,"_ Virgil said, _"something's come up. Go and grab some lunch and give me a couple of hours?"_

Scott agreed – what else could he do? – and wandered off. He explored a little more and saw Hayley and her friends. The same girl as before noticed him and Scott spent a pleasant half an hour talking to her, promising that he would be at this party tonight.

At nearly three in the afternoon, Scott was leaning back on the fence again, bored. He should have thought through what might happen if he surprised Virgil with a spontaneous visit. Just as he was starting to consider calling his brother again, two figures came into view.

Virgil was talking to a girl – a different one to anyone Scott had met yet. He rolled his eyes, unimpressed. Virgil had left him hanging all day just so he could chat up someone else? He jogged towards them but his brother didn't notice.

Scott slowed to a walk. She was pretty, but her long hair was twisted into a messy knot at the back of her head and her clothes were worn. She was unlike any of the other girls Virgil had introduced him to, but his brother hadn't looked away from her. As he drew closer, he realised they were deep in conversation. Catching a few words, Scott figured this was someone from Virgil's course.

Clearing his throat, he watched in amusement as Virgil had to blink himself back to reality.

"Scott!"

Scott stuck his hands in his pockets. "Am I interrupting?"

Virgil looked at the girl and for a wild second, Scott thought he was going to say yes and tell him to go away. Then he shook his head.

"We're done," the girl said. "Sorry to have kept him."

"We're coming your way," Virgil said, "I'll walk you back."

Scott snorted. He didn't realise chivalry was one of Virgil's flirting techniques. His brother glared at him.

"Are you sure the cogs won't seize though?"

"No," Virgil said, "but the strain on the lifting arm will be too great if it is a sealed joint."

Scott dutifully following his brother back across the campus, not understanding a word. To his surprise, they were heading straight towards Virgil's halls. He wondered if his brother had forgotten he was there _again_.

They didn't enter though. Another boy came out to meet them.

"Thanks, Virg," he said, "I got caught up."

"No problem." Virgil grinned at both his friends and Scott realised he had it wrong.

"We're going to get lunch," the girl said, "do you want to join us?"

"Nah," Virgil grinned over his shoulder at Scott. "I promised my brother we'd do something this afternoon."

"See you tomorrow then."

The pair walked off, hand in hand.

"What just happened?" Scott was bemused, to say the least. Virgil looked at him.

"Karen's a genius," he said, "best engineering mind I've ever met. Well, apart from… you know. She forgets to leave the lab though. Lee worries about her."

"They're together?" Scott waited until Virgil nodded. "So you've been working all morning?"

"What else would I be doing?"

Scott stared at him. He suddenly realised why Virgil looked so pale and tired. He might be having fun, but his brother was spending hours in a lab, trying to fix problems before they had been created. Even now, he was still blinking in the sunlight as if trying to adjust.

"Come on," Scott said, "I'll buy you lunch. Dinner. Whatever you want to call it at this time."

"What about-?"

"You haven't eaten, kid. I'm not having you pass out on me."

There was no way he could put Virgil through his paces right now. Instead, he let his brother lead him towards whatever diner he fancied and dutifully bought him more food.

"We can still-,"

"We'll do it tomorrow, Virg," Scott said. "You said we were going to this thing tonight?"

"We don't have to."

"No." Scott wasn't about to admit he had already given his word to someone he wouldn't mind getting to know better. "You already had plans. I'll just tag along."

They spent what remained of the afternoon just hanging out. Scott realised how much he missed the chance to just talk to Virgil about anything and everything – inconsequential little things he didn't bother telling anyone else but knew Virgil wouldn't dismiss. His brother told him more about his course, and the types of things he hoped to achieve in the future with his new skills. They could speak openly in Virgil's room – there was no fear of anyone entering the room or younger brothers overhearing things they shouldn't. How they had managed to keep it from Alan for this long, Scott had no idea.

The time passed quickly and Virgil took an age in the bathroom getting ready for the evening's party. Scott frowned when he emerged: his brother was wearing a fitted black t-shirt and Scott realised it was the first time he had seen Virgil in something that fitted. It made him look more defined than Scott had been expecting, but then Virgil threw on a jacket and motioned for him to hurry up.

Scott thought nothing more of it. It had been a while since he had had a night out and it wasn't something he had ever done with Virgil; their ages hadn't allowed it until now. He would focus on their future tomorrow – right now, he just intended to have fun.

* * *

The music was loud and Scott truly felt he had left his college days behind him. He was bored.

His brother, however, looked to be having a great time. Virgil hadn't left the dance floor since they arrived and every time Scott looked over, his brother had a different girl with him. Taking a swig of his beer, Scott leant casually against the wall and just watched.

"Hey!"

The voice came from next to him and he grinned to see the same girl again.

"Hi. Drink?" He bought her one – hoping she was overage – but conversation was limited by the loud music and when she tried to draw him onto the dance floor, he shook his head. She eventually gave up, joining Virgil and his friends.

Virgil came over to get a drink and, to Scott's surprise, scowled at him.

"Why did I tell them you were in the military?"

Scott shrugged, not knowing who Virgil was referring to. His brother didn't leave him waiting long.

"I've been trying to get her number for weeks," he grouched, gesturing with his bottle towards someone in the crowd. "And the only thing she has asked me so far is if I have a uniform like my brother."

Scott attempted to hide his grin. He failed and Virgil's scowl deepened.

"You could at least pretend to not be enjoying the attention so much."

"You have no idea how easy you have it," Scott said. "You can't even flirt on the base without getting hauled up for it."

Virgil looked astonished. "Seriously?"

"They think we'll get distracted."

"Well." Virgil sighed dramatically and passed Scott his beer. "It's my duty to keep you on the straight and narrow then. Hold this, don't move, and you'll be just fine."

Scott only realised his brother was being serious when Virgil disappeared back onto the dance floor without a backwards look. He shook his head, finished his drink and watched for a little longer. Eventually though, he moved forward, tapping Virgil on the shoulder. The girls looked hopeful and he winked at one before Virgil could turn around.

"I'm going to get some air," he yelled in his brother's ear. Virgil nodded and Scott slipped out of the crowd. He looked back at the door to see the girl he had winked at was following him out. He didn't notice Virgil also turn to look, frowning.

If his brother thought he wasn't going to take this chance to have some fun, then he was mistaken.

He moved away from the smokers and only had to wait a minute before she found him.

"So," she said, sidling up to him. "You're Virgil's brother?"

"Guilty as charged," Scott said, completely at ease. "You are?"

"Megan." She stepped closer, one hand resting on his arm. "Virgil will be here for hours," she murmured, "and won't go home alone."

Scott wasn't certain what he was supposed to say to that. But she wasn't finished.

"You could always come back to mine."

"It would give Virg some peace," he muttered. She grinned, leaning in closer, and Scott's cell rang. She didn't draw back though and he was somewhat distracted as he fumbled blindly for his phone. A name flashed on the screen in the darkness and he reluctantly pulled away to answer it.

"Gords? What's wrong?"

His brother knew where he was and knew how much Scott wanted the time with Virgil. He wouldn't have rung unless it was important. There was a long pause on the other end and Scott was just wondering whether he should start panicking when Gordon spoke.

" _Sorry,"_ he muttered, " _I didn't get much of a choice."_

"About what?"

" _This."_

Gordon wasn't being very forthcoming. Scott looked around and cursed when he realised Megan had disappeared. He had a sinking feeling he knew what was coming.

"Gordon? Why have you called me?"

" _He's…persuasive_."

"Virgil," Scott growled. He hung up on his brother and took the stairs two at a time as he disappeared back into the club. He used his elbows to create a path to his brother.

"Can I borrow your cell?"

Virgil nodded, handed it over without thinking. Then his eyes went wide and he turned, lunging for it.

"Give it back!"

Scott held it out his brother's reach and thumbed through to the latest messages. It came as no surprise Virgil had sent one to Gordon not ten minutes ago. Scott opened it.

 _Give it five and call Scott. I know about Vegas._

"Vegas?" Scott muttered, "when did Gordon go to Vegas?"

"Give it back!" Virgil snatched it back, stuffing it into his pocket and glaring at Scott.

"Why?"

"Danielle's busy tonight," Virgil mumbled. His voice was barely audible over the music. "You're not scoring when I can't."

Scott stared at him, then started laughing. Virgil might have been a flirt but he was an honest one. After a moment, his brother joined in.

"Come on," Virgil said. He led the way across the room and grabbed their jackets. "Let's go somewhere else."

"But…I thought…"

"Not my kind of scene," Virgil shrugged. Scott lifted an eyebrow and his brother relented. "At least, not with my big brother as my wing-man."

They left but Virgil didn't head towards the halls. Instead, he led Scott down a few winding streets before they reached a bar. It was quiet compared to the club but there were still a few students milling around. Scott recognised Karen and Lee in one corner and realised by the greetings his brother was getting that most of the engineering department appeared to be here.

Scott expected to spend the rest of the evening not understanding a word. He was pleasantly surprised when Virgil challenged him to a game of pool and several of his friends joined in. His brother surprised him with a few trick shots and Virgil flushed when Scott stared at him.

"John stayed a few days in my first year." It was the only explanation Scott needed – he wouldn't put anything past John right now.

That didn't mean Scott couldn't hold his own though. When the group started arguing over angles and mechanics of getting the best shot, Scott picked up the cue and cleared the table in a few goes. He shrugged when they all just gaped.

"Don't overthink everything," he told them, "instinct works just as well."

Virgil grinned at him and Scott smiled back. He still had some advice to offer his brother, after all.

It led to a new debate and Scott chuckled when they started grabbing napkins and pens to trace new designs. He rested back against the bar, a drink in one hand and a smile on his face. Virgil was relaxed and happy here. Regardless of what his physical results might show, Scott would never push his brother any harder than Virgil pushed himself.

* * *

He wasn't so sure about that the following morning. Trying to get his brother out of bed was hard on a good day. When it was something Virgil didn't want to do, however, it was impossible.

"But I'm dying," Virgil moaned, pathetically putting the pillow over his head. Scott put a glass of water and a couple of aspirin next to him.

"Sweat it out," he said, unsympathetically. Virgil hadn't drunk anymore than him but Scott had learnt quickly in the Air Force how to hide a hangover.

"Come _on_ , Virg." Scott sat down on the edge of the bed, pretending not to feel Virgil's attempts to kick him off. "My leave doesn't last forever."

"Should have planned it better then," Virgil's muffled voice said, "other than turning up wanting to test me."

"Well…" Scott grinned, standing up and reaching for his shoes. He knew precisely how to get Virgil up.

"If you're not up to it," he said, loudly, "I'll let Gordon know it's only John he needs to worry about beating then."

Virgil sat up, glaring at him. "Gordon's in the military," he grumbled, "he's supposed to beat us both."

"John's in the lead," Scott said, "are you going to let that go?"

It took a few more taunts before Virgil was up and dressed within half an hour. They had a light breakfast and took a slow walk to the gym. Scott wanted them to be ready when they arrived.

He was going to have his work cut out for him. Virgil would no doubt try and push himself beyond what he was capable of doing. He also knew once his brother realised he was out of shape, he would grow frustrated and angry, and Scott was going to have to manage the situation to turn it to his advantage before his brother became too annoyed.

"You're early."

It was the same young man Scott had spoken to the day before about getting a guest pass. Virgil grunted in response and flashed his ID. The doors opened but Scott frowned at the back of his brother's head as he followed Virgil in. He guessed Virgil was friends with the guy and his reputation for not wanting to get up proceeded him.

Scott whistled as he looked at the state-of-the-art machines. Yale hadn't had anything this impressive. Virgil didn't appear to notice though; he was too busy glaring at his brother.

"What's the plan then?"

"We'll start off on the treadmills," Scott said, "and go from there."

Virgil made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat but followed Scott.

Ten minutes later and Scott was wincing, wondering what he had let himself in for. Virgil couldn't find his rhythm and it was obvious he was struggling to keep up. He had wanted to motivate his brother, not embarrass him. He turned the machine off.

"Your pick," he said.

Virgil led the way to the rowing machines. They weren't Scott's favourite but he could handle them. They got into position.

"Don't-,"

Scott stared. He glanced around, expecting a trick. Then stared a little more.

" _What?"_ he gaped.

Scott could do nothing but stare even when Virgil looked at him. His brother didn't falter, didn't slow down. His speed was impressive and when Scott glanced at his resistance level, he almost fell off his own machine in surprise.

"You okay?" There was a knowing grin on Virgil's face now.

Scott's voice failed him. Virgil's technique was perfect and his body moved in a constant fluid motion. He didn't look like he was trying.

"How-?"

"I can slow down if you want," Virgil said, "pace you?"

Scott turned up his own resistance, trying to match Virgil.

He couldn't.

After a few moments, he stopped. Virgil was going strong and when Scott paid proper attention to what his brother was doing, he knew he could keep it up. His form was spot on.

Grinning, Scott turned sideways on his machine and watched his brother, trying to truly get the feel of what Virgil was capable of.

In the end, he left him to it. Virgil wasn't slowing down and he certainly wasn't stopping. Scott returned to the treadmill and came back twenty minutes later. Virgil noticed him and gradually started to reduce his speed. He was breathing heavy but evenly and Scott knew he could have kept going.

Swinging himself off the machine, Virgil lead the way to a free weights corner. Scott didn't even try – he had a feeling he knew what was coming and, sure enough, he had to fight to hide how impressed he was as Virgil set to work casually.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott demanded. "You looked really sheepish when I mentioned this."

"And ruin the surprise?" Virgil laughed. "You had already decided I was going to be your project. The look on your face, Scotty."

"But… the lose clothes?"

"Accident to start with – you're the one who surprised me, remember? Then I figured why not. You already said John had caught you out, but you must have known he was training?"

"You've never mentioned it."

"You do this stuff every day," Virgil shrugged, putting the weights down and starting to stretch. "Figured I would talk to you about different stuff."

"But-,"

It wasn't often his little brothers left him lost for words. Scott could do nothing but gape at Virgil though. His brother eventually took pity on him.

"You're not the only one who has been thinking about our future," he said quietly, "and I know it's not just going to be the machines out there. I wasn't going to let Gordon show me up."

He shrugged, then grinned. "Danielle doesn't complain either."

Scott rolled his eyes, picking up his own weights.

"I've spent all morning thinking how I was going to convince you to go along with a training routine," he said. "You played me there, Virg."

"Nah. You just saw what you wanted to see. You wanted me to need you, admit it."

Scott refused. He had no intention of telling Virgil he was right. He couldn't help but feel a little put-out. He had been looking forward to working with Virgil.

His brother read his expression and nudged him. "I'm not here forever," he said, "we can still train together. Besides, I can pretty much guarantee Al is as bad as we think he is. You'll still have a project."

Scott grimaced and looked around.

"Next challenge," he said, nodding towards the cross-trainers. He hated them, but he had also seen the way Virgil had skirted around them. His brother wasn't a fan either. If Virgil wanted to show him up, then they were going to try it on something where they had equal footing to start with.

Virgil's answering grin revealed he knew exactly what Scott was doing. But neither of them backed down.

Neither of them _ever_ backed down.


End file.
